Mein Teil
by Mamizou Futatsuiwa
Summary: China invites Russia over for a rather special dinner. What Russia doesn't completely expect- Himself being apart of dinner! Based off of Armis Meiwes Murder, and the song "Mein Teil" by Rammstein. Cannibal!ChoRu, character death. Rated M.


**Oh god. This might actually be the most disgusting thing I've writen yet, but hopefully not! You see.. I'm basing this story off of my most favourite song by a German band called Rammstein, "Mein Teil". "Mein Teil" means "My Cock" in German, derpity derp.**

**What happens in this story has happened in real life. look up "Armin Meiwes" to get what he did to his lover. You might vomit, or if you are a male, you might vomit and hold your hands over your crotch while mouthing "no!" Or after you're done reading this story, I have all of the information about Armin Meiwes' murder so you can understand 'n shizz.**

**I thought China should be the nice and disturbed one instead of Russia, you know? Russia.. Oh Russia, I feel bad for you.**

**Russia: *Blinks.* Why?**

**Metzgermeister: You'll see, feel, and taste what I mean as soon as the story progresses sometime. 8D**

**China: *Licks lips.***

**Russia: ... This.. I better get laid..**

**Metzgermeister: Yeah.. Sure... What ever you say. e_e**

**ON WITH LE STORY.**

_Heute Treff Ich Einen Hern_

_Today I Will Meet A Gentleman_

_Der Hat Mich Zum Fressen Gern_

_He Loves Me So Much He Could Eat Me Up_

_Weiche-Teile Und Auch Harte_

_Soft Parts And Even Hard Ones_

_Stehen Auf Der Speisekarte_

_Are On The Menu_

Perking up to the sound of knocking on the door, Yao stood with a smile. So Ivan was here already, wasn't he? Wonderful.. It was going to be indeed a good night.

Yao headed for the door nd quickly, he fixed his pony tail and put on a nice and warm smile. He unlocked the door and pulled it open, and sure enough, the tall Russian was standing before him. Yao invited Ivan over for a special date.. And Ivan agreed! How lovely!

"Yao-Yao," Ivan smiled sweetly down at the Chinese man. "thank you for inviting me over. It rarley ever happens."

"Not a problem, aru!" Said Chinese man replied with a happy tone of voice. "Please do come on in. Make yourself at home, aru." Yao held the door wide open for Ivan, who walked in with a nod. Yao closed the door behind him and locked the lock before turning and facing Ivan, who was looking curiously around the candle-dimmed house. Then he watched as the Russian faced him as well.

"So Yao-Yao," Ivan began. "..You said you wanted something special to eat? I can take you out if you would like that." He offered. Ivan wasn't very sure though.. He smelt a burning incense, giving the house a good smell. The gentle candle light just made everything seem peaceful. He was currently doubting that Yao would want to go out or anything.

"No thank you, aru." Yao politely declined the offer. "I asked you to come over.. And.." He blushed, looking down at his feet.

"Hmm..?" Ivan stared at Yao with a curious and questioning look. "What is it?"

Yao sighed heavily before looking up at Ivan with a cheshire grin. "You." was all that Yao had said, earning a confused "Huh" from the taller Russian. He took a couple steps toward Ivan before reaching up and gripping Ivan's lower jaw with his hand. He forced Ivan's face down to his own before - forcefully - smashing his lips up against Ivan's own soft and cold heard Ivan give a shocked and suprised gasp, but quickly fell into the kiss. Melted like butter on a hot slice of toast. That was what made Yao mentaly smirk. Ivan was falling into his plan, wasn't he? Mere childs play was what this was for Yao~! He liked it when things were this easy. But.. How far would this progress?

Yao brushed himself teasingly up against Ivan, adding a small moan into it to get Ivan aroused. It was a hope, but surley it would happen, right? And so it did happen. Ivan even bit down on his lower lip and tugged, making Yao give a small yelp, clinging onto him. Once Ivan let go, he just stared into his lust glazed eyes. "Ivan.. I love you so much, I could just eat you up.." Yao whispered.

"Then do it."

_Denn Du Bist Was Du Isst Und Ihr Wist Was Es Ist_

_Es Ist Mein Teil - Nein!_

_Mein Teil - Nein!_

_Da Das Ist Mein Teil - Nein!_

_Mein Teil - Nein!_

_Because You Are What You And You Know What It Is_

_It Is My cock - No!_

_My Cock - No!_

_There That's My Cock - No!_

_My Cock - No!_

Yao pulled away from Ivan, lightly tapping the Russian's nose with his index finger. "Then I will be right back, aru~," He announced with a sing-song voice. "prepare for me, alright, aru? I have to get something for it!" And with that, Yao disappeared into the kitchen while Ivan gave a nod. Ivan unbuttoned his long coat and slid it down his shoulders, drapping it over a chair. But quickly, Yao was back already. But with something large in his hands. Ivan grinned a cheshire grin. It was a knife in Yao's hands..

...A Butcher's knife.

_Die Stumpfe Klinge Gut Und Recht_

_The Dull Blade Good And Proper_

Yao sauntered his way over to Ivan and kissed the sharp blade, then pressed the other side to Ivan's lips. They both kissed the blade and pulled back.

"Why a knife, Yao-Yao?" Questioned Ivan. "...You could try and bite it off instead. I might find that much more pleasurable.."

Yao shrugged. "It wil take too much time, aru. I don't want to sit all night just trying to remove it that way." He explained with a gentle tone of voice. Ivan nodded in reply. "Now..." Yao pressed his lips softly against Ivan's again and he held the butcher knife between his own legs as he moved his hands to Ivan's belt. He began to unfasten the belt, and once that was done, he began to unbotton his pants and pulled down the zipper, revealing Ivan's Russian Flag patterned boxers. Yao pulled away from Ivan, who stood still and closed his eyes, obviously waiting for the task to be gotton over with.

Yao gripped the knife between his legs and bent down a bit, his face a few inches away from Ivan's penis. He blew gently on the tip to see if he could arous Ivan any further and damn did that work, for he heard a small moan coming from the Russian. When the penis was nice and hard, Yao took the tip into his left hand and raised the knife in his right hand, forcing it down and cutting off the hard erection. Ivan hissed in pain and clenched his fists while Yao dropped the bloodied knife on the ground next to him. He stood up and sunk his teeth into the amputated penis, taking a small bite out of it. He chewed and swallowed. "Mmmm," Yao licked his blood covered lips and lifted the bloodied organ to Ivan's lips. The Russian ignored the burning and stinging pain and he too, like Yao, sunk his teeth into his own penis and took out a bite. He chewed on the chewy flesh and swallowed, making a face. "It's a little chewy.." Ivan muttered a hiss. Ivan felt hot blood run down his legs, just burning him up.

"I can help you with that, aru." Yao giggled, turning around. "Please, come into the kitchen."

_Ich Blute Stark Und Mir Ist Schlecht _

_I'm Bleeding Heavily And Feeling Sick_

Yao sat infront of Ivan at the kitchen table. Each had a plate infront of each other, one half of the penis served on the plates. The Chinese man lifted a small kitchen knife and began to dice the half penis, cutting it into smaller chunks. Ivan began to do the same, but gave small and warm smiles to Yao everyone few seconds. They both were loving this, but Ivan was beginning to feel sick to his stomach. It was the losing of his blood that was making him do that. His pants were all blood stained and just dripping with the crimson liquid, but Yao seemed to show no care what-so-ever about it.

_Muss Ich Auch Mir Der Ohnmacht __kämpfen  
Although I have To Fight To stay Awake_

_Ich Esse Weiter Unter Krämpfen  
I Keep Eating While In Convulsions_

Ivan, useing a pair of chop-sticks, picked up a peice of his own chopped up penis, and plopped it down onto his tounge. With the many new speices on it, he barley remembered what it tasted like when it was raw. But still.. He was feeling queezy and his eye-lids felt droopy. But no! He had to continue to eat! He swallowed and picked up another peice and chewed, watching Yao eat his serving effortlessly. He envied the Chinese man at the moment.. But still, he continued to eat.

_Ist Doch So Gut Gerwürzt  
Und So Schön Flambiert  
Und So Liebevoll auf Porzellan Serviert  
Dazu Ein guter Wein  
Und Zarter Kerzenschein  
Ja Da Lass Ich Mir Zeit  
Etwas Kulture Muss Sein  
It's Just So Well Seasoned  
And So Beautifully Flameed  
And So Lovingly served On Porcelein  
With It A Good Wine  
And Gentle Candle Light  
Yes I Will Take My Time  
You've Got To Have Culture!_

Yao was already finished with his half of the complete meal that was served. But his eyes focused now on Ivan, who seemed to be dry heaving almost. The poor guy was sweating and everything, and he looked more than tired and weakened. It was the blood loss, wasn't it? Yao smirked and sat up from his seat. He walked over to Ivan and picked up the Russian's chop-sticks, stabbing a peice of the meat, and bringing it close to his mouth. "Open up, aru." Yao demanded in a quite tone of voice, Ivan's mouth opening up just a bit. Yao slipped the meat into Ivan's mouth and allowed the Russian to chew and swallow. He continued to feed Ivan untill he passed out, his head crashing down on the bamboo table. Yao smiled and ran his hands through Ivan's light colored hair before gripping ahold of the Russian's arms, and pulling him out of the chair.

_Ein Schrei Wird Zum Himmel Fahren  
Schneidet Sich Durch Engelsscharen  
Vom Wolkendach Fällt Federfleisch  
Auf Mein Kindheit Mir Gerkriesch  
A Cry Will Ascend To The Heavens  
It Will Cut Through Hosts Of Angels  
Feather-Flesh Will Shriekingly Fall  
From The Top Of The Clouds Onto My Childhood_

Finally coming to, Ivan's violet eyes cracked open and man- did his back and between his legs hurt! But before his very eyes, his face was only inches away from Yao's face and a blush spread across his cheeks. "Yao-Yao..?" He questioned, the stale scent of wine in his breath. Yao pressed a gentle kiss on Ivan's lips and pulled away with a warm smile.

The both of them rested in a bath-tub. The bath was filled with Ivan's blood, and Yao was laying ontop with a knife in his grip.

"You're goung to die soon, Ivan.." Yao sniffled with hardned but tear-filled eyes. "..So.. I want you to stay with me forever, and for that to happen, I must kill and consume you and you only. We will be one forever.. I don't want that to change."

"B-But Yao.." Ivan's voice was weak and a bit shaken. "..We didn't have to d-do it.. T-this way.."

Yao closed his eyes and allowed warm tears to slide across his cheeks."I..I know, but.." Yao stopped and wiped his eyes.

"I love you, Ivan.. I love you, aru.."

Yao pressed his lips against Ivan's for the final kiss that the two would eer share again. He pressed the tip of the knife's blade on Ivan's throat before forcing it into his throat, earning a sharp gasp from the Russian beneath him. Before long, Ivan began to cough and gag up blood. His throat burned painfully, and Yao could tell. He could feel the heat of Ivan's blood against both of their locked lips. He could taste the odd metalic crimson liquid.. He could feel Ivan's struggle and the rising and falling of Ivan's chest. Soon enough, Ivan's movment began to settle down into nothing and his violet eyes were barley open anymore. Yao pulled away and Ivan had hardley anything left but a near completely limp body. The only thing he could do now was mouth something to Yao. And what he mouthed was a sile,

"I love you too."

It was done. Over. Blood continued to pour out of Ivan's lips. Yao sat up and sniffled, wiping his eyes with short sobs.

He took the knife and began to carve ff peices of Ivan's flesh, forcing into his mouth with much dislikable pleasure. It was weird. He liked it, but he hated it even more. But he couldn't stop.. It was addicting. Yao swallowed as much as he could of Ivan's flesh. He wanted Ivan to become one with him always and forever..

..But what Yao began to figure..

This was the worst mistake of his life.

**DONE. I'm so happy-a-full! Yeah, I know. This story is messed up.. But it is based off of a song called "Mein Teil" sung by Rammstein. Rammstein based their song off of the true murder.**

**You see.. there was this man named Armin Meiwes who was a cannibal. He went onto a website called "Cannibal Cafe" and posted "Looking for a well built man ages 18-30 to be killed and then consumed." and a man named Brandes replied. The two of them met at Meiwes house and a bunch of shit happened. Brandes wanted his penis cut off for the two to eat before he was killed. He insisted that Meiwes bit e it off, but Meiwes just used a knife instead. They both tried to eat it but Bradnes complained that it was to "Chewy" so Meiwes fried it in a frying pain with garlic, wine, and otehr things. The both ate it, Meiwes inishing all of his serving of the penis, and Brandes barley awake while eating his serving. Some time later, Brandes was laying in teh bath tub bleeding to death while Meiwes was reading a book, but eventually, Meiwes got up, kissed his lover farwell, then stabbed him in the throat to death before taking him to his Slaughter Room. He hooked the dead body onto a Meat Hook and continued to eat Brandes body over the next several months.**

**Oh, also, he was known as the Rotenburg Cannibal or Der Mtezgermesiter, which means "The Master Butcher"**

**Sound familiar? e_e**

**Germany: Oh Mein Gott, Metzgermeister! First you change your name to that guys nickname, then you write a story based off of this!**

**Der Metzgermeister: Yes! And why do you have aproblem with this? Both men were German..**

**Germany: ... *Sulks in corner.***

**Der Metzgermeister: But.. I'm German too.. D: Oh god. *Sulks in corner.***

Review please?


End file.
